Treinta días de un abril
by MarHelga
Summary: Besarla era una cuestión que no admitía demasiado debate mental, ni vueltas. Ella había comprado una historia que él no le había vendido, pero de la que, eventualmente, se creyó creador y por lo tanto, legitimado. Hacía tiempo que anhelaba tenerla tan cerca de sus labios y cruzar esa maldita línea de lo correcto... Permitirse ser una sola vez en la vida egoísta, solo por ella.
1. Chapter 1

**"Treinta días de un Abril"**

* * *

******Capítulo 1****: "Una noche"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

.

.

Si hiciera una mirada retrospectiva, era bastante difícil de creer cómo había llegado a encontrarse en la posición en la que estaba. Había una misión, un plan mucho más que claro y preciso, un imperativo, una razón fundamental, pero, ¿él se atrevería? La línea de alerta sobre el fino trazo entre la traición y la resignación era tan malditamente estrecha, tan sensible y atrayente... Era como ella misma, si se ponía a pensar. Aunque como siempre, es preferible empezar por el principio del asunto, obedeciendo a esa retrospección que tantas y largas noches de sueño le logró quitar, y esa misma —que hasta ese momento—, lo había privado de seguir sus impulsos más auto reprochados.

.

.

.

Todos los aspectos de su vida marchaban con la —casi aburrida— normalidad habitual, sin demasiados sobresaltos, podría decirse. Arnold era un chico conocido por muchos, debido a su gran e invariable sentido de la coherencia y por ser poseedor de cualidades escasamente vistas en alguien más. La preparatoria había sido un escalón alcanzado exitosamente por él y sus amigos, y a decir verdad, sólo les restaban tres años para graduarse, para tener ese vuelo propio tan ansiado. Mientras tanto, era esa época de galantería y conquistas, de comenzar a frecuentar fiestas y eventos socialmente impuestos a la juventud. Su vida amorosa resultó bastante tranquila, ciertamente. El muchacho de los cabellos dorados había tenido una o dos novias, de esas chicas tímidas y monocromáticas, repulsivamente nerds y más que aburridas. ¿Acaso así era él, aburrido, también? Quién sabía, pero nunca fueron relaciones demasiados sólidas de amor puro y enfermizo, de ese que roza lo obsesivo, por alcanzar un ideal imposible, no. Arnold había marcado por la vida, ateniéndose a lo seguro, a hacer lo correcto como esquema al que se constreñía son margen de error.

¿Qué hay sobre Helga? Esa chica contestataria, solitaria y —aparentemente— eternamente soltera, que únicamente se relacionaba con Phoebe, alguien en quien Arnold nunca se había fijado como potencial chica que le "gustara-gustara", ni siquiera por un momento, en trece largos años... Sí, realmente, no había nada nuevo.

.

.

.

Érase la ocasión de la tan proclamada "noche de chicos", donde los muchachos se reunían en algún que otro bar para comer y beber moderadamente, cuando unas copas de más hicieron estragos en él.

—Cielos, hermano... Pareciera como si alguien le hubiera dado una buena tunda... —comentó Gerald con asombro, al ver a su amigo tendido sobre dos sillas, con las piernas a punto de caerse.

—Sí, no debió beber esas dos cervezas extra... —dijo por lo bajo.

—En realidad, Arnold... —comenzó Sid con cierto arrepentimiento—, Harold y yo lo desafiamos a que probara Vodka...

—¡¿Que?! —se indignó el rubio—, ¡habíamos prometido que sería una noche tranquila, entre amigos!

—Sí... Bueno... Lo siento... —se disculpó el chico de gorra verde.

—No pensamos que fuera a pegarle tan fuerte... —aclaró Harold, algo preocupado.

—¿"No creían"? ¡Viejo, por favor! El vodka es lo más fuerte que hay. —aseguró el moreno, reprendiéndolos—. Bien, ¿cuál de ustedes lo llevará a casa?

—¿"Llevarlo a casa"? —se re preguntaron Harold y Sid.

—¡Pues, sí, genios! Él es responsabilidad suya, ustedes lo dejaron así... —dijo señalando al chico desmayado-dormido.

—Oh, no, no, no... Mi mamá me mataría, Gerald... —se excusó Harold—, si llevo a un amigo en ese estado de ebriedad creerá que también soy un borracho...

—Lo eres... —le echó en cara, mientras Arnold parecía estar tratando de reanimar al chico para poder llevarlo hasta el Packard.

—¿Sí, Sid? —le preguntó inquisidoramente Gerald.

—Mi padre me mataría, chicos... ¡Oh, por favor, háganme este favor, prometo no pedirles nada más por un año! —rogó. Arnold y Gerald negaron la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Está bien, lo llevaré a mi casa... —afirmó Arnold, con desgano—. Pero sabrás que esto no puede volver a ocurrir, Sid y Harold... Es peligroso ingerir tanto alcohol...

—¡Oh, gracias, Arnold!, ¡muchas gracias Arnold! —agradecían los dos grandísimos tontos.

—Eres tan buen amigo, hermano...

—Lo que digas, Harold... —asintió rodando los ojos, sabiendo que no lo decía con honestidad.

—Ayúdennos a cargarlo hasta el auto, por lo menos... —reprochó Gerald.

.

.

—¿Sabes, Arnold? Tú siempre haces lo correcto... —hizo una pausa—. Viejo, ¿cómo lo haces? Es decir, ¿no te molesta la gente, el resto de la gente que no es como tú? —le preguntó mientras Arnold conducía.

—Es lo que debo hacer, Gerald...

—Me pregunto si alguna vez, alguna vez, por pequeña que fuera, te descarrilarás aunque sea un poco, y pruebes qué se siente estar del otro lado...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que alguna vez, la vida te acorralará entre la espada y la pared, entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, y por más que tú creas poder contra lo incorrecto, acabarás tentándote por... digamos, lo 'incorrecto'... —explicaba Gerald, mientras Stinky aun inconsciente, babeaba el asiento trasero del Packard.

—Es fácil elegir las vías más comunes, hacer lo jodido, en vez de seguir ciertos lineamientos, Gerald... Pero yo no soy así no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo...

—Ay, ay, ay, Arnie... Realmente eres de otro planeta... Esos idiotas deberían haberse hecho cargo de Stinky, pero eres mejor persona y amigo, que ellos. Aun así, ¿no te molesta que se salieran con la suya?

—Sí, pero porque lamento que no haciendo lo correcto puedan estar tranquilos...

Gerald suspiró. Su mejor amigo era una persona intachable.

.

.

Antes no lo había notado tan directamente, la adolescencia potenciaba la idiotez de más de uno, y básicamente, ese era el problema de chicos como Harold, Sid y Stinky, razonó. Y ahí estaba este último, desvanecido en su sillón rojo, más que inconsciente de toda realidad. Demonios, el tipo claramente babeaba. De no ser por los intermitentes y casi imperceptibles sobresaltos que daba mientras yacía allí, hasta lucía como si hubiera muerto. Arnold frunció el cejo. Lo siguiente sería llamar a sus padres y comunicarles que tendrían un partido de fútbol (ficticio) al día siguiente, muy temprano, y que por la hora que era, Stinky y otros amigos se quedaban a dormir en su casa. ¿Mentir estaba bien? No, pero esta en realidad, había sido una mentira piadosa, para encubrir y ayudar al chico, para no recibir el sermón materno de su vida, para que recapacitara sobre que otra vez no ocurriría, y eso solo, lo tranquilizaba al saberse un mentiroso.

Al rato, y ya con su ropa de dormir puesta, Arnold regresó a su habitación. La llamada telefónica resultó creíble, así que sin más, planeaba irse a la cama. Sin embargo, su ebrio amigo parecía estar recobrando algo de conciencia.

—¿Ar-nold…? —preguntó pausadamente, con cansancio y sin poder abrir bien los ojos.

—Sí, Stinky, ¿cómo te sientes?

—¿Esta es tu casa...? No sé cómo llegué aquí, debía ir al bar con los muchachos... —comenzó, confundido, incorporándose.

—No, no, —se aproximó Arnold— de allí venimos... Tú... Bebiste de más...

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó con incredulidad y más confusión.

—Sí. —asintió con cierto hartazgo—, ten, te traje algo de agua... Es lo único que ayudará a sentirte mejor...

—Gracias, eh... ¿Arnold? —preguntó en sus delirios.

—No hay de qué. Llamé a tu mamá, le dije que te quedarías aquí esta noche...

—Oh, mi mamá... Genial, Arnold... —dijo acabándose el vaso de agua.

—Bien. ¿Deseas algo más, Stinky? —este suspiró hondamente.

—No, Arnold... Supongo que no hay una medicina que lo cure todo...

—¿Qué?

—Me siento mal...

—Has bebido el triple de lo normal, amigo... —justificó el rubio, sentándose en su cama.

—No es esa clase de dolor o molestia, Arnold... —dijo recostándose en el sillón, nuevamente.

—¿Qué sientes, estás mareado? —Inquirió Arnold, con preocupación.

—Me duele… Me duele el corazón... —lanzó con tonada de típico ebrio.

—¿En serio? Cielos, debemos llamar a un médico... —aseguró, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

—¡No! —lo detuvo Stinky, con lentitud de reacción, pero a tiempo—. Me duele, ya me dolía, por eso acepté el desafío de Harold... —Arnold se asombró por una afirmación coherente, de Stinky aún ebrio—. Quise beber para comprobar si podía ahogar mis penas... Así dice el mito, Arnold... —lo miró, resoplando.

—¿Qué penas, Stinky? ¿Seguro que estás bien?

A estas alturas, ya dudaba de todo lo que el muchacho dijera.

—Son penas de amor, Arnold... Esto apesta y sé que no tiene solución...

—¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?

—Me gusta una chica, ¿bien?

—Ah, con que de eso se trata... —afirmó el rubio.

—Ella no me corresponde y nunca lo hará...

—¿Por qué dices eso, Stinky?, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Porque no sé nada sobre ella y sé que no me permitiría acercármele a menos de dos metros, chico...

Los desvaríos del joven no habían desaparecido por completo. Entre sus parloteos aun había mucho alcohol.

—¿Quién es la chica?, ¿tiene novio? —inquirió Arnold.

—Creo que no... No tiene novio. —aseveró, triste.

—Stinky, no pierdas las esperanzas, ¿quién es la chica? No puedes embriagarte así y poner en riesgo tu salud por una cuestión amorosa... Bueno, por ninguna cuestión, ¿sabes? —razonó luego—, ¿por qué estás tan escéptico sobre la chica?

—Porque ella es inalcanzable...

—Cielos, ¿quién será? —preguntó como para sí, en voz alta—. ¿Hace cuánto que te gusta?

—Creo que hace un mes... No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, Arnold...

—Bien, ¿sabes qué? Te daré un consejo, conócela, haz que ella te conozca y estoy seguro que la conquistarás...

—¡Arnold, pfff! —le arrojó un almohadón—, ¿qué rayos dices? Jamás podría hablarme, me mataría, moriría de vergüenza...

—Debes confiar en ti mismo, darte algo más de crédito, amigo...

—Me gusta Helga, Arnold. Helga. —confesó en un susurro.

—¿Helga?, ¡¿nuestra Helga?!

—¿Lo ves? ¡¿Lo ves, Arnold?! Gritas porque sabes que ella es imposible... Oh, Dios, qué tonto soy... Cómo pude pensar que tendría una oportunidad con ella... —comenzó a emitir sonidos muy extraños, parecidos a un llanto.

—Stinky, tranquilízate, amigo... —dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico, quien se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

—Debes ayudarme, Arnold... Debes hacerlo por mí, yo nunca podría...

—¿Hacer qué cosa?

—Lo que dijiste, conocerla, para que luego me conozca...

—¿Quieres que sea tu informante? —preguntó, sin comprender.

—Sí, sí... —susurró—, quiero que finjas delante suyo, para que sepas todo sobre ella y me ayudes a conocerla, a través de ti...

—¿Y qué le diría, para que no sospeche?

—Que tienes un "amigo" al que ella le gusta...

—Creo que funcionaría, Stinky... —dijo, lo más positivo que pudo.

—Pero hay una condición...

—¿"Condición"? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sí... Si en un mes, de empezado el plan, ella no me acepta, o no logras conocerla como queremos, mi idea fallará, y tendré que olvidarla...

—Calma. Todo saldrá bien, Stinky. Le hablaré de ti, sin que sepa que lo hago... A las chicas les gusta la idea de tener un admirador secreto...

—Helga es diferente, Arnold... Solo espero que funcione.

—Lo hará. Ahora, ¿qué tal si descansamos un poco? —sugirió un Arnold exhausto.

—Bien... Gracias... —pronunció un minuto antes de caer en sueño profundo, por las secuelas de la bebida.

.

.

Y ahora, Arnold se preguntaba cómo haría para cumplir exitosamente una misión algo más que complicada, es decir, se trataba de Helga... Nunca hubiera imaginado que la chica en cuestión, sería precisamente la rubia más temida de la escuela... Pero como buena persona positiva que era, y con el único objetivo de que su amigo no continuara sufriendo por amor, decidió convencerse de que el plan sería logrado con creces... Lo que no sabía, era cuán involucrado acabaría con todo el asunto...

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a todos aquellos que pasen por aquí. ¡Sí, ya sé! Dirán que la demente MarHelga ha regresado y esta vez con una nueva historia. Es verdad, hoy es mi cumpleaños y quise auto-obsequiarme el publicar este nuevo fic. Tenía esta idea en mente hace más de un año, y fui escribiéndolo de a poco. Me tiene muy atrapada y ansiosa, porque mantendré la esencia de todos los personajes y, además, porque es la primera vez que redacto algo que se orientará desde la perspectiva de Arnold, principalmente, y reconozco, ¡me gusta su mirada de las cosas!_

_Les ruego, (a los seguidores de mis otros fics) no me arrojen verdura por no haberlos actualizado aún. Sobre eso, novedades: En esta semana actualizaré "__**Un carruaje para Cecile**__" y hacia el fin de semana, "__**Mi corazón se fue a la Jungla contigo**__". Luego, "__**Caleidoscopio**__"._

_¡Comentarios, opiniones, porras y demás, serán bienvenidos, esperados y respondidos, no teman en hacerlo! Seré inmensamente feliz de leerlos._

_Nos reencontramos en unos días por aquí._

_Saludos, que comiencen bien la semana!  
**MarHelga.**_


	2. Las primeras mentiras

**"Treinta días de un Abril"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

**Capítulo 2****: "Las primeras mentiras"**

* * *

.

.

Había sido asignada una misión a su cargo. Había sido el elegido, él, nadie más. De todas las personas posibles a las que pudieran aplicársele tal plan, no pudo ser sino, Helga G. Pataki. Sí, la misma Helga, esa que suele ser arrogante, ácida, anti-social y parca, a la vista, claro. Era a ella, a quien Arnold debía acercarse necesariamente y descubrir a la persona detrás del personaje. ¿Acaso Stinky estaba loco?, ¿la chica sería poseedora de un encanto desconocido, pero perceptible, a la larga? Arnold no estaba seguro, sin embargo, una promesa era una promesa, y la intención de ayudar a su amigo víctima de un mal de amores, logró motivarlo y terminar de convencerlo.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —le preguntó Gerald, inquietado.

—Nada... Nada.

—En serio, amigo, ¿qué ves? —repreguntó, viendo hacia donde lo hacía el rubio.

¿Estás mirando a alguna chica?

—Sí.

—¡Ajá, campeón!

—Cállate, amigo... No es lo que tú crees.

—Y entonces, ¿qué razón para mirar a una chica, si no te interesa?

—Debo irme. —musitó Arnold, sin más, dejando a un Gerald más perplejo todavía.

.

.

.

La jornada de clases transcurrió con normalidad, con una cotidianeidad casi insoportable.

—Oye, Helga... —la llamó mientras salían de la biblioteca, junto a varios estudiantes.

La mencionada giró lentamente su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, sin demostrar demasiado interés por lo que él —o cualquiera— tuviera que decirle.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Me preguntaba si... —comenzó, nervioso, rascándose la nuca y generando cierta intriga y desconfianza en la chica.

—¿Sí...? Se me va la vida, chico listo.

—Yo...

—¡Helga! —lo interrumpió Phoebe—, ya conseguí eso que me habías encomendado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Lo tienes? ¡Genial!

—Sí. Podrás verlo en mi casa, mi madre llamó, lo tiene con ella.

—¡Sí!, eres la mejor, Phoebs.

Helga parecía alegre por saber lo que su amiga le informó. Llevaba prisa por arribar a la casa de la oriental, así que le dedicó una última y breve mirada a Arnold, quien no lograba salir de su letargo.

—Nos vemos en diez años, cabezón. —dijo con ironía, emprendiendo la salida junto a Phoebe—. Para ese entonces, podrás hilvanar una frase completa... —concluyó, rodando los ojos.

Arnold maldijo para sí. Otro día desperdiciado en su misión, aunque, ciertamente, había estado observándola desde temprano.

Pudo ver cómo empujó a Harold sin demasiados motivos en la fila del almuerzo; cómo se mofaba de las chicas elegantes de la escuela, en su sinfín de críticas de todos los colores posibles a Rhonda Lloyd y a su "nunca extinto sentido de la frivolidad e idiotez"; cómo pudo zafarse del monitor del pasillo, a quien —evidentemente— ella le había entregado en un movimiento prácticamente invisible y felino, algo que daba cuenta de un silencioso pero evidente soborno, el cual, le otorgaba impunidad para deambular por los pasillos a discreción. También, la escuchó hablando con Phoebe, sobre "_algo muy importante como para perdérselo otra vez_", que la tenía ansiosa y expectante, como pocas veces antes. Sí, Arnold había vivido todo un día bajo las sombras, como un perfecto acechador, pero infructuosamente.

Y allí estaba su tormento: Stinky, al final de cada día, para caminar unos metros —antes de que aparezca Gerald— e interrogarlo acerca de las últimas novedades de la rubia. Por precaución, cautela, o Dios sabría qué, Arnold decidió no contarle detalladamente los aconteceres diarios, sino, tratar de ir recabando información poco a poco.

.

.

* * *

Tres días más tarde, y no había logrado descifrar algún tipo de interés de Helga en alguna cosa, ámbito o tema en especial. ¿Tanto así sabía de ella?, ¿tan escueto conocimiento, sobre alguien a quien conocía hacía más de trece años?, se replanteó. Una parte de él, se sintió mal al arribar a esa conclusión. La chica debía tener alguna arista, lo que fuera, que permitiera a Arnold, inmiscuirse solapadamente.

No fue sino, hasta la clase de Matemática Aplicada, cuando una idea llegó a su mente. El profesor se encontraba leyendo en voz alta las calificaciones de todo el salón, luego del examen de control que habían tenido pocos días atrás. Llegó hasta la letra "P", nombrándola a Helga.

—Pataki, Helga, "A". —dijo el sujeto, tomando el examen y ofreciéndoselo a Helga, ante la burla general de varios del salón. Ella se levantó de su pupitre con desgano y clara furia, dedicándoles obviamente a aquellos, una mirada soez, por catalogarla como una 'nerd', por haberse sacado —ella, la rebelde—, nada más y nada menos que un diez. El timbre sonó.

—Oh... Bien, terminaré de entregarles sus calificaciones el jueves. Hasta la próxima clase, alumnos.

Y ahí, cuando se acercaba en el listado al apellido de Arnold, se le ocurrió una brillante idea, bajo la máscara de la mentira, —una de sus primeras mentiras—: pedirle que sea su tutora, argumentando el tener una pésima calificación, —que no tenía, porque sabía que le había ido bien en el examen—, lo que conducía a su segunda mentira y a todo un camino que él nunca se hubiera imaginado en aquel entonces.

Todo lo que necesitaba era una buena excusa, y la venia del profesor. Todo, lo único necesario, era 'adulterar' una nota, pero, ¿eso no era demasiado ya? Lo pensó dos veces. Habría una mentira, pero sí que sería más piadosa y menos comprometedora para sí.

.

.

Al día siguiente y bajo el —ridículo— argumento de haber perdido una apuesta, le suplicó al profesor que, cuando dijera su calificación en voz alta, anunciara que Arnold tenía una "F", y que, de lo contrario, muchos de sus amigos se burlarían de él. El profesor dudó, en un principio, considerando que el chico siempre había sido muy buen alumno y de obtener elevadas notas en sus exámenes. Aclarándole, que tenía una "A" en el mencionado examen, aceptó encubrirlo y hacerle ese pequeño favor, aun sin comprender bien de qué se trataba todo en realidad. De esa manera, a la clase siguiente, el profesor continuó con el resto de alumnos de la lista, anunciado a viva voz las calificaciones de cada uno. Al momento de llegar a Arnold, y publicitar su nefasta —falsa— calificación, hubo varios murmullos; burlas de algunos, sorpresa de otros, que incluía a Helga, quien no lograba salir de su asombro por la mala performance de su amado con la Matemática, asunto que, obviamente, —y al igual que todo lo concerniente al chico— ella estaba al pendiente.

Su próxima movida la debió hacer a la salida de la jornada escolar. Aprovechando que Helga le dijo a Phoebe que no la esperara por haberse olvidado unos cuadernos, él comenzó con su últimamente acostumbrado acecho.

La rubia no era ingenua, más sí, astuta. Sentía ligeros pasos detrás de sí, que avanzaban o se detenían, según ella lo hiciera. Continuando con esa táctica, frenó en seco su marcha y giró rápidamente, para encontrarse con el dueño de las pisadas acosadoras.

—¡Ajá!

Arnold lucía blanco como una pared.

¿Qué pretendes, tonto?, ¿darme un ataque cardiaco?

—No, Helga... Yo...

—Dije: "Qué quieres" —Musitó, arrastrando las sílabas—. Deja de perseguirme como un maldito enfermo.

—Necesito pedirte un favor. —Dijo él, tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible.

La furia Pataki pareció disiparse mínimamente, al tiempo que la chica fruncía el entrecejo.

—¿Y en qué podría yo ayudarte, genio? Y lo que es más, ¿por qué querría?

—Te habrás enterado de mi situación académica... —Prosiguió Arnold, fingiendo pena y remordimiento.

—¿Crees que vivo pendiente de tus asuntos, zopenco? ¿Eres el Presidente, o algo así? —Respondió con dureza y cinismo, yendo hacia su casillero.

—No, bueno... No.

La maldita inseguridad lo invadía y lo único que podía hacer, por inercia, era perseguirla.

—Me preguntaba, si podías ayudarme a entender Matemática Aplicada.

—¿Qué?, ¿es broma, verdad? Ash. Mira, Cabeza de balón, detesto ser una cerebrito y te mataré si divulgas que acabo de decir eso, pero no me simpatiza la idea de ser tutorita de nadie... —Dijo con sarcasmo—, ¿entiendes la idea? —Cerró el casillero.

—Te pagaré.

—¿Pagarme? ¡Ja! ¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedes comprarme?

Demonios, Helga y su terquedad. Demonios, rayos y otras palabrotas, pensar que estaba metido en toda esta discusión inútil por querer ser un buen amigo. Maldito Stinky. ¿No pudo enamorarse de alguien como Sheena, Nadine o Katrinka? No, debía ser Helga, porque ella era única en su especie y en su ridícula forma necia de ser.

—¿Aceptas, o no?

Vaya determinación —producto del hastío— en la voz del chico, pensó, sorprendida.

—¿Qué tienes para darme?

—¿Diez dólares la hora? —Negoció, Arnold.

Helga parecía pensarlo.

—No, muy matemático. —Dijo fingiendo comillas en el aire—. Quiero que nadie sepa que te ayudaré, porque mi reputación se irá al basurero.

—Hecho. —Afirmó el rubio, en cántico alegre.

—Eso no es todo, chico. —Lo silenció, con seriedad—. Quiero que cada vez que nos reunamos me traigas algo dulce para comer.

—¿Algo dulce? —Repreguntó, sin comprender.

—Síp. —Dijo despreocupada—. Ya es demasiado amargante tener que enseñarte algo, cabezón, y los números, también lo son. —Continuó, alejándose.

—¿Dónde?

—Mi casa, mañana, a las seis.

.

.

.

* * *

Haciendo una mirada retrospectiva, (una vez más) pocas veces en su vida, se había asustado de tal forma. El ataque sobre sí, fue sin saber qué quería el atacante o quién era, sólo atinó a zarandearse con este sobre sus espaldas. El agresor era una chica, una muy molesta, a decir verdad.

—¡Helga! —Exclamó sorprendido.

—¿Quieres que me baje? —Pronunció visiblemente agitada—. ¡Bien, soquete! ¡Me dirás por qué diablos me has estado usando y qué rayos quieres de mí!

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —respondió, forcejeando para que la chica desistiera de su actitud y bajara de su espalda.

Si lo pensaba bien, ese contacto tan cercano se había transformado en algo interesante, atrayente, poco usual y excitante. Tener dominada a la temible Helga G. Pataki, aunque fuera a razón de una furia incontenible que él causó, era demasiado emocionante para ser verdad. Tenerla tan cerca y ese forcejeo que lo inmovilizaba por el peso de la chica sobre él, que se sostenía de sus propios brazos, a la vez, le otorgaba cierto poder.

La vida de Arnold, hoy, estaba llena de miradas retrospectivas que le hacían cuestionarse varias actitudes que él siempre hubiera considerado como reprochables.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar, agregar y pasar por aquí. Muchas gracias Diana Carolina, Viviigeraldine, Alexamili, Gabyah, Sweet-sol, SandraStrickland, Gelygirl por sus reviews. No saben cuánto me alegra que les haya gustado, y cuánta emoción me genera esta historia. No sé todavía cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero no planeo que sea muy extenso. Sé que el argumento es atractivo y a mí misma me causa esa sensación de "¡¿Dios, qué pasará?!"**_

_**Nos leemos en unos días.**_

_**Gracias a todos,**_

_**MarHelga.**_


	3. Redescubriendo que uno más uno

**"Treinta días de un Abril"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

**Capítulo 3****: "Redescubriendo que uno más uno, no es algún tipo de dos".**

* * *

.

.

Así que debía haber salido con mayor antelación, a su destino, sí. Probablemente si supiera cómo, si pudiera, él debería acceder a no acceder a cuanto recado o favor le rogaran terceros. De esa manera, no tendría que haberlo ayudado a Ernie Pootz con la demolición del Teatro Circular, a Torvald con las Matemáticas, a Tucker a encestar el balón y a Eugene, con sus desgracias. Y sí, hoy, no tendría que haber colaborado con tantas de las personas que habían requerido su imprescindible auxilio. Quizás por eso, eran más de las seis menos veinte, y por eso, es que aún no llevaba consigo la cosa dulce que la ácida Pataki le pidió con solemne pretensión.

Por una vez en su vida, Arnold pateaba las calles a tropezones de prisa, para pagar un favor falso e innecesario que le harían, para él, hacerle el favor a un amigo.

.

.

Una vez adquirido el precio de la contraprestación, tocó a su puerta.

—Hola, Helga. —La saludó amablemente.

—Oh. Eres tú. —Espetó sin sorpresa ni alegría—. Pasa.

—Gracias. —Asintió con la voz más baja, mientras ella cerró la puerta detrás de él.

— ¿Dónde está mi paga? —Resopló, impaciente.

— ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. Aquí tienes. —Le dijo, aproximándose a ella con un pequeño paquete.

— ¿Qué es? —Inquirió, aún más intrigada.

—Míralo tú misma. El factor sorpresa es más... Interesante. —Contestó, aún conciliador.

Helga continuó en silencio, en la entrada de la casa, abriendo la bolsa de papel.

— ¿Qué rayos es esto? No puedo creerlo. —Afirmó, con molestia en su voz y rostro.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Helga?

—Nada. Prosigamos. —Aseveró con fastidio—. No sirves para nada. —Dijo como para sí, yendo raudamente a la sala de estar.

— ¿Aquí estudiaremos? No recordaba lo cálida que es tu casa... —Comentó Arnold, visiblemente interesado en obviar las faltas de cortesía tan Pataki.

— ¿Sí? ¡No me digas! Tan cálida como un rayito de Sol... — Acotó con sarcasmo—. Bien, basta de rodeos, Arnoldo. Saca tus cuadernos y en lo que a mí concierne, esto jamás sucedió. ¿Entendiste? —Preguntó con exigencia, al mejor estilo Profesor—Alumno.

—Sí, claro, como digas, Helga... —Afirmó tomando asiento para abrir su mochila. ¿Por qué una expresión como esa le resultaba tan peculiarmente conocida?

—Bien. No vienes aquí a hablar del clima conmigo, chico. Este es un favor que te costará muy caro.

El rubio la miró sorprendido.

—Pensé que la paga eran las cosas dulces...

—Oye, oye... —Lo regañó—. Quien aquí sabe de números, soy yo. Y si digo que lo que traigas de comer es insuficiente como paga, es porque lo es, Arnoldo. Ahora cierra la boca y abre el estúpido libro en la página treinta y seis.

Helga se apresuró a tomar unos apuntes que tenía regados en los sillones de la sala.

—No te me quedes viendo, nerd. Lee bien lo que explica esa hoja.

Cielos. ¿Podría Helga estar de peor humor? Vaya día para enseñarle Matemáticas a un 'pupilo'. Arnold solamente agradecía el hecho de que todo fuera una farsa. Helga como tutora no era precisamente la más eximia impartidora de conocimientos.

—Bueno, aquí dice que para conocer el valor del ángulo desconocido, debemos utilizar las razones trigonométricas.

—Exacto, ¿y? —Inquirió—, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

—No, porque no me has dejado terminar de hablar. —El chico parpadeó para imponer algo de sí.

Las vías para saber el dato desconocido son calcular el seno, coseno y tangente... En la calculadora científica, aplicando a veces, la función "Shift".

—Genial. Ya has obtenido un "diez". —Negó con la cabeza—. Dime, ¿cuál es tu problema?

— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó, extrañado. Quizás él pensó que ella lo decía literalmente.

—Con esto, ¿por qué no lo comprendes, o en qué fallas?

—Bueno, me marea un poco el no saber cuándo aplicar cada fórmula... —Improvisó.

No había tenido tiempo para pensar una mentira adecuada para justificar su dificultad para la materia. ¿Helga lo habría creído?

—Ajá... —Asintió ella, tomando un lápiz y sosteniéndose con su otra mano la barbilla—. Bien, te enseñaré un truco. Se llama "_Soh Cah Toa_". —Dijo escribiéndolo en un pequeño papel—. Te explicaré. "_Soh_", significa 'Seno' — 'opuesto' — 'hipotenusa'. "_Cah_", quiere decir: 'Cateto' — 'adyacente' — 'hipotenusa'. Y, finalmente, la sigla "_Toa_", significa: 'Tangente' — 'opuesto' — 'adyacente',

Arnold la miraba con sus ojos desorbitados. ¿Qué clase de lenguaje alienígena era ese?

—No temas... —Dijo riendo leve y atípicamente—. Es fácil... —Continuó, aun sonriendo.

¡Ups! La Helga simpática y desconocida había hecho su entrada.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Arnold, casi atontado por la actitud amable de la chica.

Helga se sonrojó, un poco, pero lo suficiente para sentirse incómoda. A ella no podía escapársele ese tipo de cosas, no señor. Ella no era agradable, no era linda con los demás, y no lo sería con Arnold esta vez, tampoco.

—Nada, nada, —negó rápidamente—, que para saber 'Seno', puedes usar esta sigla; si buscaras 'Hipotenusa', esta otra que está aquí... —Dijo señalándosela. Divides esto, en esto...

—Wow, Helga... No tenía idea.

Realmente. No conocía esa táctica.

—Es que soy un genio, Arnoldo. Y es precisamente eso, lo que debes callar.

— ¿Que eres un 'genio'? —re preguntó él, hablando su mismo idioma.

—Sí, pero sólo porque me acusarían de ser una come libros. Ahora, enfócate, debes practicar desde el ítem 'a', hasta el 'f'.

—Bien, gracias, Helga. ¿Ya lo probaste? —inquirió Arnold sobre la tarta que le había llevado.

—Psss. —respondió ella, resoplando.

Arnold obedeció.

.

.

.

Si lo hubiera pensado en ese momento, lo habría notado. Helga era como las fresas, ácida. Por algunos instantes, como ese día cuando le explicaba trigonometría, su rostro podía llegar a tornarse de un leve carmesí. Y a la misma vez, Helga podría ser deliciosa, única, perfecta, eventualmente, claro.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto?, pensaba ahora. ¡¿Cómo rayos es que se le había ocurrido llevarle una tarta de fresas y chocolate?! Él sólo hizo lo que ella pidió a cambio, comprar una cosa dulce.

Y ahí, es que recapacitó e hizo otro descubrimiento tardío, Gerald tenía razón. ¡Jodidamente, sí que tenía razón! Todos los problemas que él podía llegar a tener, le eran ocasionados por obedecer algún pedido. Uno de esos favores que se convertían en ley, autoimpuesta por él a cumplirla. Como cuando creyó correcto darle asilo a Stinky por su ebriedad, o cuando accedió a ayudarle a conquistar a Helga, o como cuando finalmente, decidió obedecer a una orden dada por el mismo Arnold, de cruzar un terreno propio. O como cuando acató una orden de Helga, una orden que guardaba no muy oculta, una súplica, una mirada suplicante, tras haberse apartado a unos centímetros de ella.

—_Bésame, Arnold... Hazlo otra vez..._

Sólo tuvo que escucharle pronunciar esas sencillas palabras, que autorizaban a continuar lo que él había iniciado. Y obedecer, porque él siempre hacía lo que había que hacer, ¿no?

.

.

* * *

Los primeros días de su tutoría secreta no habían sido nada fáciles. Una maestra de casi permanente mal humor, desganada, y por momentos, exigente, no le resultaba un combo sumamente atractivo.

Arnold determinó que por su bien —y el de Stinky— le contaría a este, de ahora en más, cualquier avance en la misión, detalles o lo que hubiera podido conocer sobre la rubia que le había robado el corazón al chico. Stinky se mostraba ansioso, a un nivel prácticamente insoportable. Persiguiéndolo, preguntando y pidiéndole consejos para él intentar averiguar algo también. En un principio, Arnold estuvo de acuerdo, es decir, dos siempre son mejor que uno en este tipo de objetivos, más esa táctica no funcionaría con alguien tan difícil como Helga.

¿Entonces...? ¿Ya le dijiste de mí? —preguntó Stinky con evidente ansiedad en sus ojos y voz.

Arnold frunció el ceño.

—No, Stinky, ella me mataría si supiera que lo de la tutoría es todo una farsa, ¿comprendes? Debemos ser cautelosos, ir despacio. Espero que nunca se entere.

Y vaya que Helga sí se enteraría, y de la peor forma posible.

—Entiendo... —dijo haciendo una breve pausa que le permitió a Arnold creer que la ansiedad del chico se habría disipado un poco—. Pero... ¿cómo es ella, Arnold? —continuó, sacudiéndolo a preguntas, con ese tono exasperante.

El chico se detuvo a pensar. ¿Cómo era Helga? En una semana de la farsa de los roles profesora-alumno, ella había sido realmente intratable, salvo por contadas excepciones. Era irónica, burlona, pesimista, y la persona que la mayor potestad auto- otorgada para juzgar la cosa, persona o tema del que se trate. Incluso, a él. Helga era malditamente irritante. Afortunadamente, él era un chico tranquilo y paciente. Como las hormiguitas, él avanzaría en el objetivo. Mientras tanto, no podía negar que los primeros días fueron altamente pesados, a punto tal, que no podía entender cómo había sido que Stinky pudo ver en la rubia, ese algo tan interesante y atrapante como para enamorarse. Además, ¿era posible enamorarse si conocer a la persona? Es decir, él ya llevaba una semana con la chica y nada fascinante había demostrado esta. Muy por el contrario, Helga estaba imposible por esos días.

Tres semanas más, tarde, en el mismo parque donde Stinky lo había atormentado por enésima vez, nunca hubiera creído que la misma chica que le resultaba insoportable, le estaba suplicando que la besara otra vez. ¡¿Otra vez?! ¿Es que había habido una 'primera'? Sí, y él fue el autor, aunque no el ideólogo. ¿Y Stinky?, ¿y la chica que era para Stinky? Bueno, ella, al igual que él, tenía sobre en sus manos el rostro de la persona que la estaba besando bajo el árbol. Y Stinky, ni nadie más, existían para arruinar ese momento.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó otra vez, buscando una respuesta.

— ¿Cómo es ella, Arnold? ¿Es buena enseñando? ¿Conoces algún gusto suyo? —dijo Stinky, parpadeando con esperanza.

—Ah, sí. Bueno, Stinky, solo son seis días... Además, no estoy siempre con ella, pero... Básicamente es como la vemos siempre.

— ¿Igual, igual? —cuestionó Stinky.

—Sí, justo como siempre. —Hizo una pausa—. ¡Ah! Ya recordé. —anunció.

Stinky sonrió complacido.

— ¡Ya recordé algo! —insistió Arnold, emocionado—. No sé cómo por poco me olvido de semejante cosa. —dijo riendo—. Helga es alérgica a las fresas.

— ¿En serio? Qué extraño... —comentó el chico de nariz prominente—. Yo no soy alérgico a nada...

Arnold se encogió de hombros.

¿Cómo lo sabes, amigo?

— ¿Qué cómo lo sé?, bien, es una interesante historia...

.

.

No fue sino hasta la tercera cita para aprender matemáticas, que supo por qué Helga no le había dado su parecer sobre la 'paga' que él le llevaba.

— ¿Muffins?, ¿es en serio? —cuestionó la rubia, mirándolo de reojo.

—Sí, son deliciosos, ¿qué tiene de malo? Ah, te alegrará saber que ahora sí pude calcular el medio desconocido.

—Genial. ¿Cuándo traerás algo más decente, cabeza de balón? Dije que me sorprendieras, no que me trajeras la primera bola de masa que encontraste en la panadería más cercana. —se quejó.

—Son muffins rellenos, de "NorthSouth". —explicó él, sin ganas, conociendo el inconformismo crónico de Helga.

—Espera un minuto. —Dijo ella haciendo una pausa—. ¿La "NorthSouth", la única que quedó abierta?

—Sí. —asintió él, sin inmutarse.

— ¿La del otro lado de la ciudad? —preguntó ella, casi en un chillido.

—Esa misma, Helga. ¿Podemos empezar con la clase de hoy?

La chica estaba pasmada. ¿Arnold había atravesado toda la ciudad para contentarla?

—Eh, sí... Sí. Continuemos.

—Genial.

Todo marchaba aparentemente bien. Incluso Helga, lucía más tranquila que lo normal y la clase de ese día estaba a punto de terminar, cuando ella tomó la bolsa de los muffins y probó uno.

— ¡Vaya! —dijo relamiéndose—. Esto... Es espectacular. Es increíble, cabeza de balón. —dijo ganándose la mirada curiosa del chico, que estaba muy concentrado fingiendo dificultad para resolver lo que ya sabía hacer.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. ¿Quieres probar uno?

Vaya amabilidad súper extraña en ella.

—Claro... —asintió él.

Helga le aproximó la bolsa, cuando comenzó a toser.

— ¿Estás bien, Helga?

La chica hacía señas desesperadas de que le alcanzara agua y Arnold salió rápidamente en busca de un vaso.

— ¡Aquí tienes! —le dio el agua, pero ella no dejaba de ahogarse.

— ¡Llama a...! Mi-Miriam... —pronunció con dificultad.

— ¡¿A quién?!

— ¡A mi ma...A mi mamá! —dijo como pudo.

— ¡Señora Pataki! —exclamó el rubio con desesperación, encontrando una nota de Miriam que decía que estaría en el almacén.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Ella fue al mercado, Helga! ¡Te llevaré al hospital!

Y eso fue todo lo que ella alcanzó a oír, antes de desmayarse.

Dos horas más tarde, en el hospital, y luego de ser atendida y medicada, Helga le pidió a la enfermera que pase a la habitación.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, Helga!

— ¿Qué ves, tonto? ¿Mi cara hinchada? ¡Sí, la ves!

—Lo siento.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, zopenco.

—Helga, lo siento tanto, yo...

— ¡Cállate! Ya habías fallado el primer día.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Ayer, hoy, mañana, y siempre, seré alérgica a las fresas. ¿Está claro, tonto? Mira lo que tus muffins del otro lado del mundo me hicieron, ¡parezco un bufón!

—No, no es tan así... —intentó tranquilizarla.

— ¡No mientas, estoy inflada como un sapo! —chilló arrojándole un almohadón.

—Lo siento mucho, Helga...

—Más vale que lo sientas.

—No sabía que eras alérgica...

— ¡Pues ahora lo sabes, y ahora sabes por qué tu tarta del otro día aun yace en mi cesto de basura! ¡Si eres muy tonto para recordarlo, puedes anotarlo en la lista de cosas que debes sí o sí, saber de mí!

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No lo olvidaré, Helga.

—Que así sea. —sentenció, aun furiosa por su estado.

.

.

.

* * *

—Wow, Arnold... Nunca intentaré darle una fresa... —comentó divertido Stinky.

—Es lo peor que podrías hacer, amigo... —respondió Arnold sonriente.

—Bueno, gracias, amigo. ¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, hoy veremos división de polinomios. Me dijo que vaya antes de lo normal porque tiene cosas importantes que hacer... —dijo el rubio.

—Oh... ¿qué podrán ser? Jeje... —se preguntó Stinky.

—Ni la menor idea... Pero en cuanto averigüe, te pondré al corriente. —aseguró, emprendiendo su retirada.

—Gracias, Arnold, sí que eres un gran amigo, viejo...

—De nada, Stinky. Verás que lo lograremos. —le dijo, con optimismo.

Stinky sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Aún restan tres semanas... Ojalá dé resultado, Arnold...

El rubio le sonrió en una clara señal de esperanza porque así sea.

Pensar que tres semanas más tarde, dos besos y tras una gran confusión de por medio, Helga se había disculpado con Arnold por haber sido tan odiosa todo ese tiempo y por regañarlo cuando tuvo la reacción alérgica a las fresas. Arnold pensó, que aún conociéndola como planeaba, no la conocía.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar, agregar y pasar por aquí. Muchas gracias Viviigeraldine, Sweet-sol, SandraStrickland, Gelygirl, Diana Carolina, y Gabyah por sus reviews. Les respondo por PM.**_

_**El capítulo 4 ya está escrito. Es increíble con la facilidad que me fluye el escribir esta historia. Amo los pasajes de un momento a otro, el "aparente pasado" mientras se el tiempo de ayudar a Stinky, alternado con fugaces reflexiones de lo que vendría a ser el futuro, pero como si ese fuera el presente. ¿Complejo, no? Amo esta historia, llevaba tiempo en mi cabeza y me da felicidad poder escribirla finalmente. Espero que se entienda más o menos la idea. Lo de razones trigonométricas es así, jajaja. En mis tiempos de tutora de Matemáticas vi un video en YouTube donde un profesor colombiano explicaba cómo aprender las fórmulas y así se las enseñé a mi hermana :P En fin, siempre hay cosas verosímiles con mi realidad en mis historias...**_

_**Nos leemos en unos días.**_

_**Gracias a todos,**_

_**MarHelga.**_


	4. Las mentiras tienen patas cortas

**"Treinta días de un Abril"**

******Capítulo 4****: "** Las mentiras tienen patas cortas.**"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

.

.

Así como el rocío invadía los amaneceres, como la lluvia en el verano solo lograba más humedad, y así, como uno repele lo que no desea y acaba deseando lo que repelía, las cosas debían tener un orden natural que las acomodara en caso de desequilibrio. Tal vez la experiencia, después de todo, se alcanzaba habiéndose uno tropezado varias veces con diferentes piedras. Si Helga era una piedra, ella era en sí, una montaña. Por razones inesperadas, algún día la rubia se enteraría de la farsa montada alrededor de su persona.

Siendo el décimo día de entrenamiento matemático, había habido un ligero cambio de planes, originado en voluntad de Arnold. Luego de una tediosa y calurosa jornada, él tenía la obligación de cumplir ciertos compromisos ineludibles, en los que secretamente, albergaba un mínimo halo de esperanzas.

Sí, era real que Helga lo asistiría a las seis de la tarde, como últimamente venían haciendo. Sin embargo, ese día él fue quien la llamó explicándole que no se desocuparía sino hasta las seis y treinta, o, quizás, a la siete; versión no muy creíble al juicio de Helga, ciertamente. Por una cuestión de intuición femenina, quizás, ella tomó la determinación de ir a su casa. Ese tonto cabeza de balón no sonó para nada sincero desde el teléfono, pensó convencida. Y puesto que ese día no era un día cualquiera para Helga, porque finalmente iría a ver las luchas, luego de una ardua batalla para conseguir un par de entradas por medio de la mama de Phoebe, Helga no estaba dispuesta a perdérselas por una burda excusa del zopenco cabezón de Arnold. A la misma vez, ella no creía correcto no ayudarle al chico con su práctica, ya que él había demostrado más avances en cuanto a la comprensión de la materia. No obstante sus buenas intenciones, quiso ir personalmente a cerciorarse de la veracidad de los dichos del rubio. Como de costumbre, tal como cada vez que se ha infiltrado en la casa de huéspedes, tuvo que ser muy sigilosa con sus movimientos. Ser descubierta no estaba en sus planes, sino, todo lo contrario. Aprovechando que Arnold no se encontraba en su habitación, se escabulló dentro de ella, en el armario. Sí, realmente se sentía como un maldito deja vú. ¿Acaso estaba teniendo regresiones al pasado? No, así era Helga, así, y de ninguna otra forma.

Grande, excepcional, indescriptible, resultó ser su sorpresa al conocer del motivo por el que Arnold se encontraría 'ocupado hasta las seis'. Así que el soberano zopenco embustero, oficiaba de tutor; pero no sólo eso: él era tutor de Matemática Aplicada, pero, ¿de quién? Sí, de nada más y nada menos que de Lila Sawyer.

O había muchos cabos sueltos en el asunto, o realmente estaba alucinando. El chico le explicaba cada estúpido detalle con perfecta precisión y conocimiento en la materia. ¿Ese era el nivel de aprendizaje de alguien que había sido aplazado hacía apenas diez días? ¿Era necesario que alguien que acababa de manifestar frente a su pelirroja amiga, sacado una "A", en su examen, requiriera de una tutoría, como la que Helga le estaba dando?

No habrán pasado más de cuarenta minutos, y el dúo tan insoportablemente compatible en risas, anécdotas y miradas había emprendido la retirada de la habitación hacia planta baja. Ya fuera de su escondite, halló las calificaciones de Arnold reales, donde tenía 'A' y 'A+', respectivamente, junto a otras hojas de notas evidentemente falsas. El maldito ardería en el infierno por haberle mentido, pensó y juró.

Los pasos de Arnold comenzaban a escucharse subir las escaleras, momento en el que la rubia decidió ocultarse a la izquierda de la puerta, para que al ingresar el chico, no la viera.

Ya en su habitación, pareció haber olvidado algo abajo, por lo que Arnold se disponía a salir otra vez, cuando una mano firme sobrepasó su hombro, apoyándose sobre la puerta, para impedirle irse.

Inmediatamente, giró sobre sí, asustado.

— ¡¿Helga?! —exclamó, viéndola.

Podría jurar que en los doce años que llevaba conociéndola, nunca había visto en ella semejante expresión de rabia y furia. Helga sostenía los exámenes con "A", con una mueca de indignación y duda.

—Explícame esto. —le espetó con sequedad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que nos veríamos a las siete.

— ¿Eres el tutor de Lila? ¿Obtuviste "A" todo este tiempo?

—Helga, tranquila, no es como tú crees.

— ¿Ah, no? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. Entonces, dime tú cómo es, porque hasta aquí todo parece ser una puesta en escena. —dijo soltando la puerta y mirándolo fijamente.

Los ojos de Helga se tornaban de un azul aún más oscuro cuanto se molestaba, de una mirada repleta de decepción y auto—reproches.

¡¿Por qué me hiciste ser tu tutora?! ¿Eres un demente, o algo así? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Tranquilízate, Helga, no es así, no soy tutor de...

— ¡No mientas! Sé cuándo mientes, lo sé, porque no sirves para ello, Arnoldo. —sentenció cruzándose de brazos. ¿Es que disfrutas haciéndome perder el tiempo? ¡Pues adivina qué: mi tiempo vale mucho!

—Lo siento, Helga… Permíteme explicarte, es un malentendido... —intentó calmarla.

— ¡No, detesto que me mientan! Y tú lo hiciste, y lo peor, no sé por qué diablos lo hiciste... ¡Quizás seas un maldito psicópata y yo aquí...!

Bien, Helga se había pasado de la raya con sus improperios.

— ¡Oye! —dijo él, visiblemente molesto—, ya deja de decir esas cosas y de gritarme como una loca, tranquilízate, Helga. No soy eso que dices, y sí, te he mentido. —admitió sintiéndose algo culpable—. ¿Pero qué hacías en mi casa, por qué no avisaste que vendrías?

—Tu relato no sonó muy convincente, zopenco. —aclaró, aun molesta, pero más calma—. Quise comprobar qué tan ocupado estabas, porque tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer hoy, ¡pero no!, no me necesitas para nada, porque sabes más que yo de matemática, ¿o no es así, señor profesor de Lila Sawyer?

Oh, oh. ¿Qué era ese tono en su voz al pronunciar esas palabras? ¿Acaso sonaba como el más sutil pero no por eso, menos presente resentimiento? ¿Ella estaba celosa? Sin pensar demasiado en eso, prosiguió.

—Helga, hay una razón. Es muy delicado... Yo no pensé que esto ocurriría... —dijo rascándose la nuca, sin saber cómo continuar.

Quién hubiera dicho que él usaría esas mismas palabras en la siguiente y más dura discusión con Helga, en esa que tuvo lugar cuando ambos ya estaban comprometidos mutuamente...

— ¿De qué rayos hablas, Arnold? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Necesitaba estar cerca tuyo, aun lo necesito... —pronunció por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estabas acechándome? ¡Dios! Eres patético.

— ¡No!, no puedo decirte por qué... Debía hacerlo, estar contigo... —Dijo él, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

Helga fue donde él y se agachó para estar a su altura.

—Tienes veinte segundos para que me digas la verdad de esta locura o me iré en este mismo instante, con la idea de que estás completamente demente. —amenazó.

—No puedo decirte, no es lo correcto...

—Dilo.

—No, Helga.

—Dilo ahora, Arnold. —insistió tomando con su mano las mejillas del chico, en una actitud claramente amenazante. Ella era muy consciente del poder que podía ejercer sobre él. Sabía que una mirada fulminante acabaría con él, pero esta vez fue diferente.

—Bien. Me largo de aquí. Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a pedirme un favor. Y en lo que a mí concierne, —hizo una pausa porque un fuerte trueno sonó—...Si alguna vez creí que eras un buen chico, no lo eres, Arnold.

— ¿A dónde vas con esta lluvia?

— ¿Crees que me quedaré con un demente? Prefiero un rayo. —dijo molesta, abriendo la puerta—. Adiós.

Arnold fue por un paraguas a su armario y dos chaquetas. Para cuando logró salir de su casa, Helga iba a una cuadra de distancia, bajo la lluvia torrencial.

— ¡Helga!

La aludida volteó, a la vez que se abrigaba con sus propios brazos, completamente empapada.

— ¡No!, vete, Arnoldo.

— ¡Déjame explicarte! —imploró, persiguiéndola bajo el agua. Corriendo, logró alcanzarla.

—Ten. —Dijo Arnold sobre agitado, ofreciéndole un abrigo. Ella lo aceptó no muy segura.

—No soy un demente, ni algo similar. Tengo una buena razón para estar cerca de ti, porque soy un buen amigo.

— ¿Mío? —preguntó con sarcasmo la rubia.

—No, yo estoy cumpliendo una misión. Debía conocerte.

— ¡Pudiste decírmelo en vez de inventar toda esa porquería de la tutoría, tonto!

— ¡Pues, no! Sé que reaccionarías como lo haces justo ahora.

— ¿De qué diablos me hablas? Tengo que ir al otro lado de la ciudad, me haces retrasar.

— ¡Es un amigo! —admitió, finalmente, abatido por la presión y contra sus propios principios. Helga dio media vuelta, regresándose.

— ¿Qué?

—Tengo un amigo... Que me mataría si supiera que te estoy diciendo esto, pero... A él le agradas mucho.

—Sigo sin entender... —afirmó Helga.

—Debía conocerte, saber cosas tuyas, para ayudarlo a llegar a ti.

—Esto... Es una locura...

—Helga, no lo es. Si lo conocieras, tal vez podrías darle una oportunidad.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó casi con desesperación.

—No, no... No puedo decirte. Se lo prometí.

La rubia pareció meditar el asunto. Por momentos, su rostro lucía lleno de vida, iluminado por algún tipo de gracia Divina, o sabría Dios qué, aunque su expresión en general, era muy extraña.

— ¿Qué me dices?

— ¿Lo conozco?

—No sé si corresponda que te lo diga...

— ¿Lo conozco? —repitió.

—Helga, trata de comprender... No podría traicionar su confianza...

.

.

.

* * *

Y los pasajes sin boleto de retorno, que iban y venían cuando se les daba la gana, lo azotaban otra vez. Él, ahora, abrazando y besando a la chica, llenándola de caricias en su cabello y rostro, sin importar absolutamente más nada que ellos dos. ¿Nunca podría traicionar su confianza? ¿Ponerse en la piel del supuesto pretendiente de Helga estaría en algún lugar en el código de la amistad? Pues no, y lo incorrecto se tornaba de una peligrosidad adictiva que lograba poseerlo.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo puedo decidir qué hacer, sobre algo de alguien que no sé quién es? Es muy rebuscado...

—Él es una excelente persona, Helga.

— ¿Eres cupido, tonto? —preguntó irónica.

—Por lo que sé, él jamás te haría daño, pues le importas demasiado...

— ¿Yo?, ¿importarle demasiado a un sujeto? Por favor, Arnold. Me haces reír.

—Qué te parece esto: me dejas seguir cerca de ti...

— ¿Para qué? Debería mínimamente poder saber de quién se trata, para decidir si me interesa, cosa que dudo mucho, cabeza de balón. Seguro que tu amigo es un pelmazo total. —dijo cruzándose de brazos, pero más accesible.

—Oye, no prejuzgues.

— ¡Oh, por favor! —dijo con tono de indignación—. Estoy completamente segura de que en cuanto te encomendaron 'la misión', no pudiste creer que hubiera alguien interesado en mí, Arnoldo. Soy un personaje difícil, ¿sabes? No cualquier idiota se ganaría mi corazón. —aseguró, con altanería.

—Helga, sé que no eres como te muestras... Y algún día cuando no temas demostrarlo, podré conocerte verdaderamente.

De no haber sido por la lluvia, Arnold hubiera podido notar que su comentario logró sonrojar a la chica autodenominada como la más difícil de la escuela, la que lo amaba en secreto.

De alguna manera, terminó ofreciéndose, como buen caballero que era, a acompañarla a ese lugar que ella tanto anhelaba asistir. Poco importaba la lluvia, humedad o el hecho no menor de que en cuanto comenzaron a caer mínimas gotas de agua, todas las taxis de la ciudad habían decidido desaparecer de la vista de cualquier potencial pasajero. Arnold debía hacerse 'amigo' de Helga de ahora en más, y a juzgar por la emoción que la chica exteriorizó cuando Phoebe trajo las entradas, sería muy importante para ella.

Y no es que el trayecto no haya sido bastante complicado, por decir algo. Una corrida hasta la siguiente parada de autobús que tomara las vías de Hemington y President Nixon Avenue, para luego, —con los pies empapados por completo—, correr otra vez más a la siguiente parada.

La noche había tenido varias odiseas, pero Helga estaba feliz. Y allí aprendió algo más: a la rubia le apasionaban las luchas, como a pocos. Quizás él no lo entendía, pero había una conexión necesaria entre Helga y ese espectáculo: nadie más que ella disfrutaría de algo tan poco convencional, extraño, para una jovencita.

Los gritos partidarios de uno de los competidores por parte de la chica, al compás de la danza de su cabello mojado, que le otorgaba mayor presencia y carácter, se compaginaban con el cabello mojado y el viento que rodeaba su rostro esa tarde. El día de la confesión, el día en que Helga deseó con todo su ser no haber sido tan estúpidamente sincera. Qué vaivenes tiene la vida, pensó Arnold. Por un momento, se recordó viendo las luchas con una persona de la que tenía que averiguar la mayor cantidad de datos posibles; y, por el otro, se visualizó, entendiendo la realidad. Él había vendido una historia —sin querer—, que ella supo comprar ciegamente, y de la que ahora, el chico ya no creía poder desprenderse.

Dejándose llevar por la algarabía de la situación, decidió alentar al equipo que Helga apoyaba. Gritos, órdenes, cargadas y risas. Ese día, había logrado pasarla bien con la chica más temida de la escuela, y eso, le hacía sentir que su misión marchaba bien.

—Lo he pensado. —le dijo, cuando llegaron al pórtico de la casa Pataki, donde él la dejó luego de las luchas.

— ¿Sí, Helga?

— ¿Qué puedo perder? Después de todo, puedo botar al sujeto, ¿no?

—Bueno, no... Sí. —respondió dubitativo.

—Bien. Ayudaré a tu misión, Arnold. Pero después, no digas que no te hago favores. —concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿En serio? ¡Oh, gracias Helga! —exclamó, aun sin creerlo, abrazándola intempestivamente.

Helga se sonrojó.

— ¡Oye, aléjate, cangrejo cabeza de balón!

—Lo siento... —dijo tomando distancia—. Es que estoy muy feliz de ayudar a mi amigo.

—Bien, pero no te pongas cariñoso, hermano... —replicó con sarcasmo ella—. Dile que tendrá que esforzarse mucho, eh...

—Lo haré. Buenas noches, Helga. —dijo Arnold, bajando los escalones.

—Oye...

— ¿Sí? —preguntó girándose.

—Gracias por llevarme a las luchas.

—De nada. —afirmó el chico, sonriendo y yéndose.

—No puedo creer que finalmente suceda... —balbuceó como para sí, estrujando su relicario contra su pecho.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar, agregar y pasar por aquí. Muchas gracias Sweet-sol, SandraStrickland, Gelygirl, Diana Carolina, YessyPacheco, MousseWhite21, Guest y Gabyah por sus reviews. Les respondo por PM.**_

_**Estoy como es usual, a las apuradas. Me disculpo si hay algún error (espero que no). Paso al fin de cumplir con la actualización, aun no escribo el siguiente, supongo que a fin de mes/principios de Octubre nos volveremos a leer, porque tengo 89895289 exámenes… =( **_

_**Gracias a todos,**_

_**MarHelga.**_


End file.
